Don't Cry for Me
by sam81609
Summary: Don't cry for me, he said as he lay there, dying. She gripped his hand, tears stung her eyes as she watched the boy she had pined for forever, die, leave her. Again. [HPGW OneShot. Rating for Safety]


_YEA HP/GW ONE-SHOTS! Sorry, they are just my favorite couple though, I have to write a quick one-shot about it, even if I do have a strict "no one-shot" rule. Okay,_** DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **_That unnecessarily said, one with the fic!_

_

* * *

_

_Don't cry for me_

She remembered his words, clear as bell, as though it had been only yesterday. It had been longer though, so much longer…

* * *

She was only ten when she first glimpsed the boy. Short, dark-haired, green-eyed, and the absolute most wonderful person she'd ever seen. And he was so polite! A real gentleman he was at eleven. After they returned home, she forced her mom to bring her to Diagon Alley, so she could read more about him, learn more than just what she already knew. She wanted to know him.

* * *

The summer before her first year, he stayed at the Burrow, as normal as any other boy. What Ginny had first thought to be just another crush had turned into real love. Or so she thought. She didn't know. This boy, he confused her, made her feel weird, different. And all he had to do was look at her.

* * *

He was the first thing she saw when she was awoke, other than the grungy walls of the chamber she was trapped in. He looked at her through the same eyes that still captivated her heart, but were weaker, had lost their glow. He was dying. She knew it. She didn't want to leave him, didn't want her brother. She wanted him. A phoenix came out of no where, healed him. She still marveled about it, about how it had happened. She didn't care though. He was okay. That was all that mattered.

* * *

In her second year, he did it again. Saved everyone once again, and in the meantime, managed to pull off winning the Quidditch cup. All in a days work for him. It made her admire him even more. She watched him from across the common room at night, wishing she could be over there with him and his friends, sitting with him, laughing, maybe even be kissing him…she shook her head clear of the thought. She would never be anything more than his best mate's little sister. But she could dream…

* * *

She watched him through her third year. She passed him several times in the hall, and opened her mouth to speak, to talk to him. But she usually ended up ducking back in the shadows. When she found out about the Yule Ball, she wanted so desperately to ask him. When Neville asked her, she accepted, figuring she would never have the courage to ask him anyway. When she found out that he asked Cho, her blood boiled, and she wanted to cry. What could she do though? He didn't even know she existed. She had an all-around good time with Neville (all though her feet did hurt afterwards), but when he asked her to Hogsmead, she gently turned him down, saying he just wasn't her type. He was a bit crushed, but understood. Even he knew about her crush.

* * *

She dated Michael Corner for most of Fourth Year. She broke it off with him after his attitude problem in the last Quidditch Match. She had hoped to make _him _confused. It didn't work. She hooked up with Dean afterwards, not that it mattered. She did like Dean, but not as much as she liked…_him._

* * *

She finally got tired of Dean treating her like a defenseless child. She had a feeling he'd done what he really wanted her to though. Hermione told her he looked over his books at night, and looked longingly at her, like he wanted to grab her and kiss her. She never saw him doing it though. She wished she had.

* * *

She lost herself in his kiss. It was nothing she had ever felt before. She fell into his arms, nearly falling over all together. How long it lasted, she didn't know. It could have been a minute. Or it could have been a year. She didn't know, she didn't care. They went for a walk later that night. They walked around the lake a million times, talking and whispering to each other, kissing now and then. It was all she could do to not loose herself completely.

* * *

She felt herself go numb when he said he was breaking it off with her. She hated it. How could he do this to her? She thought they had something…she didn't care about her safety, as long as she could be with him. But he wouldn't listen.

* * *

_Don't cry for me…_

* * *

She lay in bed, thinking. He had gone back to his aunt and uncle's. She didn't know how brief his stay with them would be. She hoped he would be there, soon.

Her bedroom door opened.

And there he was, standing there, as handsome and nice as ever. She sat up so suddenly her head started spinning. She let a smile overtake her hard, cold look as the two looked deep into each other's eyes. She felt herself get off the bed, and fly into his open arms. She heard the door shut. Who had shut it? Him, perhaps? Or her? Did it matter? They could be alone now. She felt herself being pushed to the bed, and followed. His lips moved across her neck, and soon met hers. They exchanged a long, passionate kiss. But she knew, the night was far from over…

* * *

They were preparing for the battle of a lifetime. It would decide the fate of them all. And all she could think about, was him. She looked into his deep green eyes, and saw a look of fear. He hid it as he looked back at her though. He swooped down, kissed her…_I love you…_

Her head spun as he said it. She never said it back, but instead lost herself in his kiss. She knew it would be there last.

* * *

_Don't cry for me, _he said as he lay there, dying. She gripped his hand, tears stung her eyes as she watched the boy she had pined for forever, die, leave her. Again. _Don't cry, _he repeats softly, _Don't cry for me. Be strong. The girl I love would never let anything set her back. Be strong. Live. For me_

She bent over, kissed him. She felt his last breath move over her cheeks as she pulled away.

* * *

The headline the next day read: _Freedom at Last! The Dark Lord, Vanquished!_

But for what price? She thinks as she reads the paper. She looked at her picture of him. She'd been there until the last second. She'd seen him die. She heard Hermione knocking on her door. She ignored it, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

_Don't cry for me…_

Ginny Weasley kneeled down next to the grave. _Harry Potter, _it said, _gave all to save the Wizarding World. His bravery will never be forgotten_

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about him. He'd said be strong. But on this day, ten years after his death, how could she be expected to be. She'd never loved anyone more. She felt she never would again. She looked around at the surrounding graves. Harry had been buried next to his parents. The grave aside of them was for Sirius, his Godfather. And around them, random Order members, who had all died. Tonks, Lupin, even her own father…but right then, only one mattered.

"I love you to Harry", she whispered as she stood up. She heard someone come up behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

Hermione slipped her hand into Ginny's. "Ron's waiting", she whispered, "Are you ready?"  
Ginny nodded. The two girls looked at the grave. Harry had been one of her Hermione's best friends. But even she couldn't understand.

"Lets go", Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded and turned away.

_I love you Harry…_

* * *

_Aw, little fluff thing, it was fun, I don't usually do romance. Anyways, reviews please, I have to know how bad it was_


End file.
